


Hidden

by itsmemorized



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Nitori in a maids dress, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, basically RIn fucks Nitori in a dress tbh, idk what else to tag this, rintori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmemorized/pseuds/itsmemorized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin comes home to find his roommate in a comprising situation. </p><p>aka Rin finds Nitori in a maids dress and gets oddly turned on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically just an excuse to write Nitori in a maids dress and based on a RP me and my friend did  
> Enjoy~!

Nitori flushed as he fumbled with the ties to the ribbon that held an apron to his body, making sure it was in a tight bow. The small boy twirled, watching as the short, black dress flowed around him. It was a cute outfit that he had hidden away from sight… for the most part.

Whenever he knew Rin would be out for a run he would pull it out and wear it around their dorm room. As much as he loved the dress he had no idea how his senpai would react to it. Nitori giggled softly to himself as he reached up to fuss with the headband in his hair.

Meanwhile, Rin stretched. He’d been running for awhile and the sun was setting a lot sooner then he would’ve liked it to. Rin didn’t particularly like running in the night, he likes to take in the views as he runs. Not to mention is was getting cold out and his muscles were beginning to cramp. Deciding to head in a little earlier, Rin finished stretching and started the jog back to his dorm.

Nitori was prancing about his room, getting some food ready for when Rin was back. He wasn’t due for at least another twenty minutes, he was safe for now. After he finished the food, he stood in front of the mirror, inspecting himself; the thigh highs were a nice touch, he’d have to wear them under his uniform one day.

Rin always felt bad for leaving his roommate by himself during his runs. He always asked if the younger wanted to join but he refused every time. Rin shrugged to himself. He probably gets intimidated at how good Rin is, his ego decided for him. He was only about five minutes from Samezuka, and he promised himself he’d make it up to Nitori somehow.

“Hmm… I should buy some new panties,” Nitori spoke to no one in particular as he raised his skirt up to inspect the ones he had on now. They were simple black ones with lace on the edges. His lips pursed as he checked the clock, sighing a bit. He would have to change soon; perhaps in a little bit. He needed more clothes.

Rin smiled when the academy was finally in sight. He couldn’t wait to get to his dorm and take a nice, hot shower to soothe away the cold from his muscles. He ran into his dorm building and decided to take the stairs up to his floor instead of the elevator to make up for cutting his run short. Rin came slowly to a stop in front of his and Nitori’s room. He put his hands on his knees to catch his breath for a moment before opening the door.

When Nitori heard the door to his shared room his eyes went wide. A small yelp left his lips and he dived for the nearest bed, attempting to grab the sheets and cover himself up. His whole face was red as he flailed about for a few moments.

“Se-senpai! You’re back early!” He squeaked, wrapping a blanket around himself.

Rin paused and furrowed his eyebrows. “Yeah. It’s, uh, getting darker earlier and cold and stuff…” He shut the door behind him. “Why are you hiding in my bed?” Rin shrugged off his jacket and hung it off of the chair at his desk. “What are you up to?” He crossed his arms.

Nitori gulped and squeezed the blanket tighter around himself, shaking his head. “Oh, uh, nothing. I’m just kinda cold!” He answered quickly, which was hard to believe from how red his face was. He tucked this cloth covered legs beneath himself so they were better hidden.

“Your face is all red.” Rin walked closer to his friend. “Do you feel okay?” He reached out to feel for a fever. “Do you need me to call-“ He paused and raised an eyebrow. “Since when do you wear headbands?”

The attention was very sweet but since when had his senpai been so attentive? And why did he pick now of all times to start? When Rin felt his forehead he was about to smile until the redhead mentioned the headband. His face paled and his own hand shot up to pull it off. “I-I thought it’d be fun to try on.”

Rin pulled away. “Why do you even have that?” Why was Nitori acting so strange? Rin had never seen him act this way before. Did he do something wrong?

Nitori squirmed a bit as he tried to find an answer to that question. There wasn’t really any good reason for him to have anything girly. He was such a weirdo, why did he like girls’ clothes so much? The younger of the two stared down at the covers, frowning to himself.

“You sure you’re okay?” Rin said trying to cover up that he thought his roommate looked really adorable in the headband. “What’s on your mind? You won’t be able to swim well if you’re feeling bad.”

“Yeah, I’m fine senpai…” He mumbled, looking up at the redhead through his eyelashes. Sometimes Nitori wished that he was a girl so Rin would actually like him. The thought made his cheeks flush and he looked away from Rin again. “I made you dinner…”

Rin blinked and turned around.”Oh, thanks Ai!” He went over to the food that was prepared for him. “I’m starving!” Rin smiled back at his roommate. “Come eat with me.”

Nitori perked up at his friend’s gratitude but took in a breath when Rin asked him to come eat with him. He was hungry but… “I’m fine.” He chirped but his eyes widened as his stomach let loose a growl.

Rin couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s stomach. “Ai, stop being weird and come eat with me. The food will go bad if you don’t.” He gestured for Nitori to join him. “You gotta eat if you wanna build up muscle.”

“But… But you’ll think I’m really weird if I get up right now…” Nitori trailed off, hands playing with the edge of the blanket. He didn’t want Rin to think of him as some kind of weirdo. What if he wanted to change rooms because of it?!

Rin turned away from the food and raised an eyebrow at his friend. “What’re you talking about?” Why would Rin thing he’s weird? The only weird thing about him was the way he was acting.

Nitori fidgeted a bit, slipping his legs out from under him so they were visible. Might as well acclimate a little. “It’s just… I’m wearing something weird… I’m worried about what you’ll think.”

“Ai, I’ve seen you half naked, I don’t think there’s anything you could surprise me with.” Rin said. “Now come on, the food’s getting cold.”

“Fine.” This was it, this was the end of Rin wanting to be around Nitori. The boy’s face was red as he let the blanket slip off of his shoulders. He moved to sit beside Rin, shoulders hunched as the dress pooled around him.

Rin nearly dropped his plate of food. “Ai…” He swallowed hard. “W-what are you wearing?” Why the hell was Nitori in a maid’s outfit?! More importantly, why did Rin find this so attractive?

Nitori’s pale face was bright red as he looked down at his lap, hands tugging at the white apron. “A-a maid’s dre-dress.” He stuttered, he just couldn’t bring himself to look up at the older teen.

“Why’re you- Where did you-“ Rin stammered, unable to find the right words to say. After a second of thought he realized he might as well start off with the basics. “Why?” Rin realized how that might’ve sounded. “Not that I mind or anything. It looks good.” He said before he could stop himself.

Nitori relaxed slightly at the redhead’s last few words, maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. He gulped, hand reaching up to nervously play with the ends of his hair. “I like wearing girly clothes sometimes; it makes me feel cute…” Nitori replied, placing the headband back on.

Rin silently agreed with Nitori. It did make him look cute. “Is this what you do when I go out running?” He wondered. Is this why Nitori never joined him?

“Yeah…” The younger answered softly, looking up at the redhead from the corner of his eyes. Nitori wanted to see how his senpai was reacting.

Rin took a step closer to his friend. “Why haven’t you ever shown it to me before?” Rin really wished he could’ve seen Nitori in this earlier. It was truly a sight to behold.

Nitori’s shoulders hunched up when he saw the taller man move towards him. His cheeks had died down from the red to a soft pink. “I thought that you would think I was weird for wearing girls clothes.”

“Weird?” Rin could barely hold in a laugh. “No. I like it.” If anything, it was Nitori who would think Rin was weird for thinking such inappropriate thoughts about his friend.

“Really?!” Nitori squeaked, bouncing in his seat a bit. If Rin really did like it then… “I’ll wear it around you if you really like it, senpai.” He chirped, hiding his smile behind his small hands.

This time Rin did laugh. “You definitely need to wear this around me.” He offered a toothy grin and pushed Nitori out of his chair and backed him against a wall. ‘Fuck it’ Rin thought as all logical reasoning flew out the window.

Nitori’s blue eyes went wide when he felt the wall up against his back. He looked at the redhead and squirmed a bit. “U-uh, Rin-senpai… Wh-what are you doing?” Nitori asked softly, face red once more.

Rin put his hand up against the wall next to Nitori’s head and leaned in, but pulled back a second later. “Are you wearing perfume?” A smirk sneaked up onto Rin’s lips.

Nitori’s hands went up to play with the ends of his own hair, a bit nervous from having the man he really liked keeping him up against a wall. “Ye-yeah, a little…”

“It’s nice.” Rin said and leaned back in. Yup, all of his logical reasoning had definitely flown out the window. “It suits you,” He whispered.

Nitori bit his lip as he looked up at the other, realizing how close they were. “Thank you…” He mewled, his thighs pressing against each other as he squirmed.

Rin grinned and bent to kiss at the shorter male’s neck. “Be careful or you might get bitten.” He chuckled and nipped at Nitori’s pale skin. A toothy grin still plastered on his face.

Nitori let out a small gasp, a soft moan following after it. His cheeks and neck were flushed and his hands moved so he could gently rest them on the older teen’s shoulders.

“Hmm.” Rin whispered. “You like that?” He began to lick at the bite mark he left and reached down to but his hands on Nitori’s hips, feeling the soft fabric of the dress.

The silver haired boy moaned into Rin’s ear, the redhead’s name falling from his lips as he continued. His hips arched into Rin’s hands, arms slowly moving to loop around his neck instead.

Rin slid his hands down and then up under the skirt, grazing his fingertips over the stockings Nitori was wearing. When he got to the top of the stockings, he slapped the elastic against the other’s thigh, still biting and licking at his neck.

Nitori let out a particularly loud moan. This caused him to cling to Rin as he whimpered out, “R-Rin-senpai, more pl-please!”

Rin groaned at the noise. As long as Nitori kept making those noises, he’d do anything the other swimmer wanted. “Drop the senpai. Just call me by my name.” Rin whispered into Nitori’s ear as he slapped the elastic of the stocking again.

Nitori nodded his head quickly, turning it to press a few soft kisses to the skin of Rin’s cheek and neck. He moved to press himself up against Rin, rutting a bit. “I-I want more Rin…!”

Rin loved the way his named rolled off Nitori’s tongue without any sort of title after it. “I can tell.” Rin smirked and kissed Nitori with everything he’s worth. He’d been wanting this for so long and it was a miracle the other felt the same.

Nitori giggled happily when Rin pressed a kiss to his lips. His hands stroked though the other’s hair, keeping him close as he slowly opened his mouth up to him. He’d been in love with his senpai since the first day he’d met him and finally being with him felt amazing.

Rin took advantage of Nitori’s open mouth and slid his tongue in, regaining dominance over the kiss. His hands traveled to the back of Nitori’s thighs and slowly trailed up to his ass. Just then, Rin froze. “Ai…” He whispered against his friend’s lips. “You’re wearing panties.” Rin said slowly, more in awe then anything.

Nitori moaned into the redhead’s mouth, allowing Rin to do as he pleased. His breath quickened when he felt Rin’s hands on his thighs and he looked up when he suddenly stopped moving. “Ye-yeah… Is that okay…?” He asked softly, wriggling in Rin’s arms.

“It’s fucking perfect.” Rin kissed Nitori again, not hesitating to bite the other’s lips gently. “I want to fuck you in this dress.” Rin growled and squeezed Nitori’s ass hard. “Can I?” He wanted to make sure his friend really wanted this, really wanted Rin.

A moan left Nitori’s lips as they were bitten and nodded his head. “Ye-yes, I want you to.” He mewled, reaching one arm down so he could lift his skirt up. Now that he knew Rin liked him wearing these things he'd show it off more. His hardened length created a bulge in the panties and the head of his cock poked out of the top of his panties.

Rin groaned at the sight and dropped to his knees, massaging Nitori’s thighs. He slid the panties down just enough to free the other’s cock and then teasingly licked a stripe up the underside, from base to tip.

Nitori let out a loud gasp at the feeling of Rin’s hands and tongue on him. “Ah, Rin~” he moaned out, hands tangling themselves in red hair.

Rin grinned at watching Nitori becoming so disheveled and knowing he was the reason. Locking eyes with his friend, Rin took the tip of Nitori’s cock into his mouth and licked at the slit, sucking gently.

Nitori watched as Rin continued and his face reddened as he left out loud moans. He arched up into Rin’s mouth, breath fast and ragged. His body trembled a bit as he tried to stay standing, thighs quivering.

Rin began to deep throat Nitori slowly, careful of his teeth. He reached around and groped and kneaded the soft skin of Nitori’s ass.

Nitori gasped loudly, moans becoming higher in pitch. “Ri-Rin! Stop, I don’t wa-wanna cum yet. I wanna su-suck on yours. Pl-please.” He cried out, flustered. He wanted to cum with Rin inside of him.

Rin released him with an obscene noise. “Now, how could I say no to that?” He smiled and got to his feet, kissing Nitori with all the passion he could muster. He couldn’t wait to fuck this boy.

Nitori moaned happily against his lips, reaching up to cup his cheeks before he pulled away. Nitori licked his lips as he sank down to his knees in front of Rin, pulling down his pants and underwear. His mouth opened up so his tongue could poke out and he began to lap at the head of Rin’s cock.

This was it. Nitori on his knees was the most beautiful sight Rin had ever seen. He let out a noise he would  be ashamed of later, but the pleasure coursing through his body pushed away all his shame. “Yes, Ai. Yes!” He tangled his fingers in soft, grey hair.

 

Nitori’s eyes widened slightly at the sounds the older boy was letting out. He opened his mouth to take him in, suckling and lapping at the head before taking about half of Rin’s cock into his mouth.  


Rin continued to make those lewd noises, all his shame melting away as Nitori took his cock like a champ. He had his eyes tightly closed but decided to crack one open and sneak a look down at the younger teen. And immediately regretted it. Nitori’s lips around his cock and those big eyes staring back almost made Rin cum right then.

 

Nitori bobbed his head up and down before pulling back to lick at the head. His hand went up to stroke Rin’s length so he could say, “Y-you can cum whenever you want, R-Rin…” It took all of Rin’s willpower not to cum on Nitori’s pretty little face. No, he’d save that for another time.

 

“N-no, that’s okay. Not yet.” Rin managed to pull away from the boy in front of him and tug him up off his knees. “Turn around, back to me, and put your hands on the wall.” Rin stroked the other swimmer’s face.

 

Nitori sighed happily as he leaned into Rin’s hand before he turned away from him. He placed his hands on the wall he faced and perked his ass up towards the other, spreading his legs for him, face flushing red.

 

Rin’s mouth watered at the sight before him. “You’re so cute.” He said and ran his hands up and down Nitori’s sides, loving the feeling of the dress beneath his fingers. He then pushed the dress up over the curve of Nitori’s ass and marveled at the sight. Rin ground his hips against the others bare ass, enjoying his smooth skin.

 

Nitori gasped and mewled at the feeling of Rin’s cock against his ass. He pushed back on the other and tried to grab at the wall. “Rin, a-are you gonna put i-it in yet?”

 

“Be patient. I don’t want to hurt you.” Rin rubbed Nitori’s back. “Here. Suck.” Rin offered his fingers to the other. No matter how badly he wanted to fuck him, Rin didn’t want their first time to be painful for Nitori; preparation was necessary.

 

Nitori nodded his head, opening his mouth up to Rin to suck on his fingers. He bobbed his head up and down to coat them in saliva, tongue rubbing against them. Rin groaned as he remembered the way that mouth felt on his cock. Once he felt his fingers were wet enough he pulled them free and gently rubbed at Nitori’s entrance before slipping the first finger inside.

 

Nitori mewled softly at the teasing but when the finger slipped into him he whimpered slightly. It hurt a little more than he thought it would… Nevertheless he’d put up with it for Rin. He took a few deep breaths to keep himself still.

 

Rin slowly began to thrust his finger in and out of Nitori. “Are you okay?” He asked against his friend’s neck, kissing and biting it softly.  Nitori moaned and gasped softly, nodding his head in response. “I-I cant wa-wait until Rin is inside me~” He mewled, panting softly as he looked back at Rin.

 

Rin added a second finger and began to scissor them, stretching Nitori out. “I cant wait to fuck you.” He bit down on the other male’s neck again. Nitori squeaked and moaned, pushing back onto Rin’s fingers. He leaned his head to the side to give him more space to bite at his neck.

 

“You really want it, huh?” Rin said against Nitori’s neck and added a third finger.

 

“Ye-yes. I want it really bad!” Nitori cried out when he felt a third finger slide into him. It was starting to feel a lot better the more he relaxed.

 

“What do you want? Tell me.” Rin said as he pulled his fingers out. He wanted, no needed, to hear Nitori say it.

 

Nitori’s face turned red at Rin’s words. His lips pursed as he squirmed beneath Rin and stammered out, “I-I… I want Rin to f-fuck me…”

 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Rin teased Nitori’s entrance with the head of his cock. He just loved to watch the boy squirm.

 

Nitori whimpered loudly at the teasing, arching his back. “Fuck me, please.” He mewled, biting his lip out of embarrassment.

 

“Since you asked ever so nicely.” Rin smirked and slowly began to push his cock into Nitori, putting his hands on the other’s hips to steady him.

 

The moans that Nitori let out were nothing less than pornographic. His back arched into a perfect bow and he clawed at the wall, toes curling. “Ri-Rin~!” He cried out, panting softly.

 

Rin could cum just from hearing those obscene noises coming from Nitori. His voice was so addictive, even more so when he’s screaming Rin’s name. When he was finally in to the hilt, Rin waited for Nitori’s body to adjust.

 

Nitori panted softly as he tried to relax around the redhead. One of his hands went back to rest on top of Rin’s, squeezing softly. “I-I love you R-Rin.”

 

Rin wasn’t sure what to say. Nitori… loved him? “I-I-“ He actually felt his eyes fill with tears at the endearing words. “I love you too.” Nitori smiled up at Rin and leaned his head back so he could press a kiss to the other’s lips.  

 

Rin was trying not to cry at the emotion being expressed. It was true, he did love Nitori. Rin almost pulled out and then thrust back in to his friend, gripping his hips hard. Nitori cried out against Rin’s lips, pulling away from him so he could pant for breath. Rin used Nitori’s hips as leverage to fuck him hard and thoroughly, trying his best not to rip the dress.

 

“A-ah! Rin~” He mewled, clawing at the wall as he was fucked. His moans only grew louder and louder. After a bit, Rin hit the spot inside Nitori that made him scream.

 

Rin grinned and made sure to hit that spot with every thrust. He bit into Nitori’s shoulder to keep in his own moans and screams.

 

Nitori trembled and screamed beneath the other, thrusting back against him. “Ri-Rin, I’m go-gonna..!” He whimpered out, trying to hold back his orgasm for just a little longer.

 

“Me too.” Rin grunted and gave Nitori’s cock a few hard tugs, coaxing him to cum. All the while trying to hold back his own orgasm. Maybe it was a competitive thing, but Rin wanted to last longer than Nitori.

 

Nitori let out a loud, long moan as he came. His cum spilled onto the floor and wall in front of him. He tightened up considerably around Rin’s cock. He was a trembling mess beneath Rin as he continued to pound into him.

 

Between the noises that Nitori was making and the wonderful tightening around his cock, it was too much for Rin. He came deep inside the other, still thrusting to ride out his orgasm.

 

Nitori whimpered and mewled as his sensitive hole was filled and continued to be thrust into. He cried out Rin’s name over and over again as he was over stimulated. Only when he was completely spent did Rin pull out. Panting, he leaned up against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

 

Nitori panted hard, cheeks completely red. He moved to curl against Rin, mewling every now and then as he felt Rin’s cum slip out of him.  Rin smiled as Nitori snuggled into him, taking pride in the little noises he was making. “Shower?” He suggested.

 

“Yes please.” Nitori mumbled against the skin of Rin’s shoulders. His arms looped around Rin and he asked, “Carry me?” Rin nodded and scooped his new found lover into his arms easily. He carried Nitori to their shared bathroom and placed him down so he could start the shower.

 

In the end, Nitori was really glad Rin had come home early that day.  


End file.
